Boys Don't Cry
by Gerard.Fernandes
Summary: SongFic basado en la canción de Boys Don't Cry de THE CURE, no es que sea mi banda favorita pero es muy bonita su letra. No es un gran summary pero pasen y lean ;) Espero les guste 100% JERZA! POV Jellal.


SongFic

Boys Don´t Cry – THE CURE

_I would say I'm sorry__  
__If I thought that it would change your mind__  
__But I know that this time__  
__I have said too much__  
__Been too unkind_

Miraba a la chica de cabellos color escarlata mientras esta me preguntaba **"¿Por qué lo haces…? Jellal?"** a lo que yo solo respondí con una carcajada ignorando completamente su pregunta. Muy por dentro de mí, su mirada fría me hacía sentir mal, dentro de esa frialdad que mostraba al momento de pelear contra ella, había una voz que me decía **"No le hagas daño, ella es tu felicidad ¡IDIOTA!"**, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante mis intentos de hacer caso de esa voz, se movía por si solo para lanar ataques hacia la Scarlet.

_I try to laugh about it__  
__Cover it all up whit lies__  
__I try and laugh about it__  
__Hiding the tears in my eyes__  
__Because boys don't cry__  
__Boys don't cry_

Volvió a hacerme la misma pregunta **"¿POR QUE JELLAL?"**, seguí riéndome, quería contestarle, quería decirle que este de aquí, este tipo frio y maldito que se estaba mostrando en este momento no era yo, si no alguien que se dejó influenciar por una estúpida sombra. De un momento a otro, la Scarlet estaba encima de mi apuntando con su espada a mi cuello, dudando si matarme o no **"Jellal…"** susurra mi nombre, **"Erza… yo... lo siento…"** dije alfin, superando al otro "yo" que no me dejaba ser sincero con ella. Ella bajó su arma, creyendo en mis palabras y de nuevo susurró mi nombre, estábamos frente a frente, nos fuimos acercando para terminar fundidos en un cariñoso abrazo. **"Jellal… al fin eres tu…"** dijo soltando algunas lágrimas que cayeron en mi hombro, yo solo la abracé mas fuerte estrechándola contra mi pecho.

_I would break down at your feet__  
__And beg forgiveness__  
__Plead whit you__  
__But I know that it's too late__  
__And now there's nothing I can do__  
__So I try to laugh about it__  
_

En ese momento una voz ya muy conocida para mí me dijo **"Vamos, hazlo Jellal, traiciónala, la tienes en tus manos esta es tu oportunidad para cumplir tu objetivo ¡HAZLO!"**, esta voz me presionaba cada vez más para que traicionara la confianza de Erza, nuevamente… no quería, no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, tampoco podía hacerlo porque había algo más que me lo impedía, mi amor por ella. Nunca se lo he dicho ¿Dios en que oportunidad? No la había visto hace ya años, además, me había convertido en uno de los malos para ella, la había hecho sufrir, la había dejado sola cuando tenía que estar a su lado cuidándola y protegiéndola, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ella no lo necesita ya.

_I would tell you__  
__That I loved you__  
__If I thought that you would stay__  
__But I know that it's no use__  
__That you've already__  
__Gone away__  
__Misjudged your limit__  
__Pushed you too far__  
__Took you for granted__  
__I thought that you needed me more_

Esa voz seguía insistiéndome, no me dejaba en paz, seguía y seguía diciéndome que traicionara a Erza, a esa Erza Scarlet que yo amo, a la que le di el apellido que tiene por su hermoso pelo escarlata, mi mente estaba hecha un manojo de confusiones, por un lado estaba esa voz maligna y por otro ese pequeño Jellal que me hacia recobrar la conciencia, pero mala suerte para mí la maldita voz ganó. Cayó Etherion, pero quedamos vivos, al fin se había cumplido mi objetivo así que me levante riendo a carcajadas. **"Je-Jellal… ¿Qué significa esto?"** dijo entre unas pocas lagrimas **"¿No lo ves, Erza? Caíste. Y ahora que mi objetivo se cumplió, todo está listo"** con un hechizo que había puesto en la Scarlet momentos antes la dejé inmóvil, la serpiente pintada que recorría su cuerpo la estrujaba mas y mas fuerte cada vez. Ella gritaba de dolor mientras yo ponía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al haber cumplido mi misión. Estaba a punto de mezclarla con la lácrima llena de Etherion, pero antes le dije al oído: **"Adiós… Erza"** y así la empuje hacia la ya mencionada lácrima. Pero entonces un chico peli rosa la salvó de una muerte segura. Tuve una pelea con el peli rosa de nombre ~Natsu~, el me ganó comiendo una roca de lacrima llena de Etherion ¿era eso un verdadero Dragon Slayer?

_Now I would do most anything__  
__To get you back by my side__  
__But I just keep on laughing__  
__Hiding the tears in my eyes__  
__Because boys don't cry__  
__Boys don't cry__  
__Boys don't cry_

Esa pelea que según me había dejado inconsciente fue suficiente para ayudarme a deshacerme de la maldita voz que me susurraba que hiciera el mal, viendo la situación y suponiendo lo que debería hacer, tomé la mejor decisión, me sumergí en el Etherion para salvar la vida de Erza y Natsu, sospechando que ella haría lo mismo lo hice lo más rápido posible. Ahora estoy muerto, pero valió la pena porque… morí por ella.


End file.
